clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Car and Link
Ford Car and Link is a animated comedy series about the PSA agent Ford Car trying to capture the villian Link. The other main characters are Ford Car's brother Dancing Penguin and the boss G. It started airing on TV in 2009 sometime after Link was captured, and has been very popular ever since. Description This show starts out with the intro, which is Ford Car attempting to catch Link while Epic Music is playing. Then it will show most of the cast. Then Tails will try to help which ends up horribly wrong. Link will then escape all the traps set up to catch him. And one running gag in Season 2 was Ford Car putting a dollar under an anvil and he saw and said "Ooh, a dollar!" and trys to get it and then gets an anvil to his head. It will then move on to whatever episode is airing. Darktan will sometimes make appearences in quite a few episodes as the enemy of both Ford Car, and Link. He will usually send Abyss Knights, or some of his other minions to capture them. Ford Car, and Link will then ironically team up and fight their way out. They will then shake flippers, and Ford Car will reveal a hidden trap. Link somehow allways escapes though leaving G's top agent with no criminal caught. New episodes air every Friday night a 7:00. It is sponsored by Oxipie, Fishburger Helper, and Mershins-Kazooy Inc. Cast * Ford Car, as himself * Spy Guy Pers, as Link * Dancing Penguin as himself * G, as himself Secondary characters * Tails6000 as himself * Penghis Khan as himself * Tapestrea, as Witchy Penguin * Metalmanager, as himself * Cadence, as herself * Speeddasher, as Winston * Billy Mays, as himself * Mabel, as herself * Warper, as Robo-Gary * Sensei Wraith, as Herbert Horror * Fake Tails6000, as Darktan Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: How it all began - This is the first episode in the entire series. It shows how Ford Car first met Link, and how they became rivals. * Episode 2: Power of Winston - Since he's been able to trap many other penguins with his hugs, Winston is sent out by Ford Car to trap Link. For awhile, the criminal is trapped, but Link eventually escapes. In the end Ford Car is seen being stuck in one of Winston's hugs. * Episode 3: Darktonian Terror - Darktan sends an army of Doom Knights to capture Ford Car due to the agent telling a joke about him at the South Pole Council. He succeeds and Link is tempted to just leave him there. A few days later though, the villian realizes that he misses the times when he and Ford Car were rivals. This eventually leads him to rescue the agent and the chase starts again. * Episode 4: Ford Car and the Furry Fiend - After borrowing one of G's inventions, Ford Car turns Link into a Puffle in hopes of catching him more easily. Even worse for Link, Mabel finds him attractive as a Puffle and is constantly following him. Later however, Link is turned back to normal and the machine breaks down. * Episode 5: The nightmare that never ends! ''' - In bed one night the cast of the show had a big pass out and had nightmares for example,Ford Car has dreams about Link trying to catch him. Link is getting captured by Ford Car's traps always, Darktan is having random dreams about him losing to the good guys, Winston is having weird dreams about him getting hugged by everyone he hugged, and then when they notice a weird villain called the dream destroyer controller of nightmares has caused these insanity dreams. And then the ones who had the dreams work together and defeat this villain for good and then Ford Car shows a hidden trap on link and then gets hit with the anvil poor Ford Car! * Episode 6: '''Rap If Lo Lo - this episode is an April Fools joke by the producers. Hannah Montana sings about Link and Ford Car in a cool music video. * Episode 7: MY BOI! - Ford Car travels to the house of the mysterious creature Pogopunk, hoping he'll know how to catch Link. The agent offers him fifty coins, and a free Snowtendo DS, so Pogopunk agrees. Later Link is shown sitting under a Pine Tree relaxing when Pogopunk approaches. Never seeing him, Link runs as fast as he can with the creature calling out "MY BOI! This sentence to Ban Island is what all true villians strive for!" In the end Link makes Ford Car fall into black paint, leading Pogopunk to believe he's the Boi. For Car yells and then runs away with the strange creature chasing him. * Episode 8: Blasts from the Past - Having gotten a hold of G's Time Machine, Ford Car plans on going back in time to stop Link from ever becoming a villian and joining the Str00dels. Unfortunatley he sets it to far back and accidently lets out the army of Khanzem and a younger, and stronger version of Whoot Smackler Whoot. The army invaides all of the USA and Ford Car is ashamed of himself. Later however Link comes by and offers to help him get the Khanzems back to their time period. The two shake flippers, and activate the time machine. Using a vaccum G attached onto the machine, Ford Car and Link suck the citizens of Khanzem back in time to where they belong. The two then shake flippers again, when Ford Car reveals a hidden trap. Unfortunatley he is caught in it again and Link escapes. * Episode 9: Twas the afternoon before Christmas - Ford Car gets ready hanging up the Christmas stockings with Dancing Penguin, and decorating the tree. However Link decides to play a prank on the two. That afternoon, he dresses up as Santa and walks in the door (how many igloos have chimenies?) only to realise it's not night. He tries to act like Santa, but the agent pulls down Link's fake beard and reconises him. Getting pie that was ment to be for tomorrow he throws it at Link demanding him to leave. The villian then looks sad and goes to back to his house. However soon after he leaves Ford Car realises that Link must feel lonely, and invites him to celebrate with them. That night they all have roasted mullet, and are happy for the night atleast. * Episode 10: Not The End, Part 1 - Ford Car finally captures Link with the help of Oxipie. Meanwhile, G must join a dance competition to get important information from Dancing Penguin. * Episode 11: Not The End, Part 2 - Ford Car plans to send Link to Ban Island for a 40 year suspension. He boards a ship and starts sailing to the island. However while they're sailing, the two mysteriously break the Fourth Wall. Meanwhile, G shows his dance moves and Dancing Penguin reveals what he knows about the Fourth Wall. * Episode 12: Not The End, Part 3 - Ford Car and Link end up in the dimension of Redwall. They suprisingly find Billy Mays there aswell. Now with the help of the advertiser's products, they must find the Fourth Wall and get back to the USA. But things go wrong when Link escapes from Ford Car. Meanwhile, G uses his Fourth Wall Breaker 3000 machine to transport himself to the Fourth Wall. * Episode 13: Not The End, Part 4 - Link escapes from the dimension using the Fourth Wall Breaker, leaving Ford Car and G stuck in there, but using an alternative timeline, Ford Car gets back in time to the ship and sail to Club Penguin with Link. G gets back in time to the dance competition with Dancing Penguin, but they leave and destroy the first timeline with the help of Rookie. Ford Car brings Link to the HQ, and G sentences him to do one month of communitary service. In the last scene of the season, G tells Ford Car, Link and Dancing Penguin about their next target: Darktan. Season 2 A second season has been confirmed for this show. It will feature some new characters like The Antics Brothers, Tails6000, Happyface, Barkjon and the Madagascar Penguins. Trivia * Huma has accused this series of being a rip-off of something called Looney Tunes. * Tails6000 was at first Darktan, but has been recasted as himself in the series. * Suprisingly, Ford Car, Tails6000, and Link like this series. They watch it every Friday. * They are making a spin-off of the series called Adventures of Tails6000 Internal Links * Ford Car * Link Category:Sitcoms Category:Items